Prior art dispensing apparatus are known to provide unitizing feed compartments for timed feeding of animals as shown in British Patent No. 2170087. This suffers from the disadvantage of allowing only as many feeds as the compartments.
Prior art dispensing apparatus are also known to provide time dispensing of feed into a container as shown in British Patent No. 1571947, South African Patent Application No. 87/5182 and French Patent No. 2599722. The disadvantages of these types of dispensers is that they are not readily demountable to allow cleaning of components that come into contact with the feed. Also these dispensers do not allow for multiple dispensings of feed at timed intervals.
The present invention provides a dispensing apparatus to attempt to overcome these disadvantages.